


Первая весна студента Макото Тачибаны

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непросто сохранить дружбу, учась в разных университетах большого города.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая весна студента Макото Тачибаны

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка

Какой же суетливой выдалась эта весна.  
Подготовка к экзаменам отнимала все силы. Макото даже пришлось сократить количество занятий с малышами в клубе – не хватало времени. А школьный клуб за месяц он посетил всего два раза. Нагиса обижался и расстраивался, хотя и без подсказок Рея понимал: ничего тут не поделаешь, поступление в университет важнее всего остального. Да и ранней весной в открытом бассейне не особо поплаваешь... Рин несколько раз приглашал их в крытый бассейн своей академии, и однажды у них получилось выбраться туда всем составом, но и сам Рин был занят учёбой, так что этот раз оказался единственным.  
Дни пролетали со скоростью разогнавшегося дельфина. Не успели они оглянуться, как кончился март. В первых числах апреля Макото поехал заселяться в общежитие при университете. Накануне отъезда он заглянул к Хару, но его мама сказала, что тот вместе с отцом уехал в Токио на все выходные: то ли Харуку в университет записывать, то ли просто с агентами пообщаться. Немного удивлённый тем, как спокойно Нанасе-сан говорит о будущем своего сына, и расстроенный отсутствием друга Макото попросил передать, чтобы Хару позвонил ему, и вернулся к себе. Его поезд был в четверть второго, впереди было четыре часа мучительного ожидания. Рен и Ран вместе с отцом уехали к бабушке, дома была только мама, которая волновалась намного больше, чем он, так что Макото старался при ней не проявлять беспокойства. А у Нагисы и Рея сегодня был тест по истории, Макото не собирался отвлекать их своими переживаниями.  
Перепроверив сумки на несколько раз, выслушав очередные ценные указания от мамы, Макото наконец отправился на вокзал. Остановившись у своего вагона, Макото глубоко вздохнул, огляделся напоследок и шагнул в сумрак тамбура.  
Шумный Токио ему не очень нравился. Город подавлял суетой и равнодушием, заставлял ускорять шаг и низко опускать голову в попытке слиться с толпой. Но университет и общежитие располагались далеко от оживлённых улиц, поэтому к крыльцу своего нового дома Макото подошёл, расправив плечи и с любопытством озираясь. Он был здесь лишь однажды, в конце зимы, когда всё здесь ещё было завалено снегом. Сейчас аллея и газоны преобразились, покрывшись молодой, почти изумрудного цвета зеленью, а ступеньки, ведущие к общежитию, напомнили ему те, по которым он всё детство бегал к Хару. Макото заставил себя сосредоточиться и направился ко входу, куда стекались другие студенты, точно так же, как сам Макото, нагруженные сумками.  
В комнате он пока был один: его сосед, второкурсник, по обмену уехал в Китай на полгода и вернётся только в сентябре. Макото сгрузил свой багаж рядом с пустой кроватью, пару раз обошёл своё новое жилище, подметил, что стулу у предназначавшегося ему стола не мешало бы подкрутить фиксаторы, а двух маленьких полок над столом наверняка будет мало. В небольшом шкафу-пенале болталось всего три пары плечиков – хорошо, что он захватил из дома ещё две пары. Осмотрев территорию и удовлетворённо кивнув, Макото занялся раскладыванием вещей. Его отвлёк звонок телефона. Взглянув на дисплей, он охнул и торопливо принял вызов: пришлось извиняться перед мамой за то, что совсем забыл отзвониться по прибытии. Заверив её, что комната у него более чем сносная, что сосед вряд ли болван и разгильдяй, судя по тому, что его отправили по обмену за границу, Макото попрощался и вернулся к налаживанию нехитрого быта. О Хару он вспомнил уже перед сном. Взяв в руки телефон, он открыл поле ввода нового сообщения, но так и не придумал, что ему написать. Решив позвонить другу завтра, Макото уснул.  
Наутро его разбудил не очень вежливый стук в двери.  
– Тачибана-кун, вставай, собрание по общежитию через полчаса!  
В итоге он целый день провёл в беготне по общежитию, разбираясь с распорядком смен по уборке, знакомясь, закупаясь продуктами и готовя себе еду на завтра (вышло так себе, но Макото оптимистично решил, что всё приходит с опытом, а быстрая лапша ему ещё успеет надоесть). Вечером, поужинав, он решил позвонить Хару, но его отвлёк Фуюки, попросив помочь с заклинивающим замком в его комнату. Проблема оказалась в покосившейся двери, и пока они возились с изношенными петлями и заодно подсоединяли приставку, прошло не меньше двух часов, и звонить другу было уже неудобно.  
На следующий день начались вводные занятия. До глубокого вечера Макото ломал голову, выбирая себе дисциплины и высчитывая часы, советуясь с педагогами, семпаями и родителями. Ран, кажется, обиделась на него за то, что он не уделил на болтовню с ней достаточного количества времени. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Макото плюнул на приличия и отправил им и Хару сообщения: «Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо» и «Не обижайся на меня, пожалуйста, у меня просто очень много дел. Позвоню, как только обживусь тут :)»  
Оставшиеся два дня до выходного прошли в такой же суете. Оказалось, что с трибун в аудитории записи на доске ему видны плохо, так что в воскресенье он решил сходить к окулисту. В субботу семпаи из общежития устроили первокурсникам посвящение, на котором Макото во второй раз в жизни попробовал спиртное. Вернувшись в свою комнату глубоко за полночь, он схватился за телефон, бухнулся на постель, набрал номер Харуки – и мгновенно уснул, не дождавшись ответа.  
Проспав в воскресенье до обеда и добрых сорок минут смывая с себя похмелье под душем, он, как и планировал, посетил окулиста, запасся провизией в супермаркете, вечером позвонил домой, проговорив больше часа с родными, и вновь набрал Хару, но тот не снял трубку. Огорчившись, Макото решил, что тот, должно быть, оккупировал университетский бассейн и не вылезет оттуда до закрытия. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Макото решил, что будет полезно немного позаниматься в спортзале, расположенном в подвале общежития.  
В понедельник после занятий Макото забрал свои новенькие очки. На следующий день он пришёл на лекции в них и был страшно смущён чрезмерным вниманием девушек к своей персоне.  
– Девушкам нравятся очкарики, – равнодушно заметил Тоджи, развалившийся на соседнем ряду. – Или не носи их, или перестань краснеть, а то мне твои уши отсвечивают.  
– Прости, – ещё больше смутился Макото. Но без очков читать с доски было действительно проблематично, а линзы были слишком хлопотны, да и денег на них уйдёт ещё больше… пришлось учиться игнорировать пристальные взгляды девчачьих стаек в коридорах.  
В среду он снова попытался позвонить Харуке, но вызов пришлось сбросить из-за раздавшегося в коридоре вопля. Макото кинулся на звук и едва не сбив с ног вылетевшего из комнаты напротив Фуюки. Оказалось, в душе заклинило кран с горячей водой, и какого-то второкурсника, имени которого Макото не знал, ошпарило кипятком. К счастью, пострадало только плечо, так что ребята с медицинского факультета быстро обработали пострадавшего, а кабинку дежурные закрыли на ключ. На следующий день Макото чуть не выставили с лекции из-за зазвонившего во время математики телефона.  
– Юноша, вы разве не знаете, что во время занятии ваш телефон должен быть выключен?  
– Простите…  
Под столом он наскоро набил побеспокоившему его Харуке смс «На паре, перезвоню». Он набрал его во время обеда, но Харука сбросил. Очевидно, их расписания совсем не совпадали по времени… Вечером Макото позвонил домой, долго мялся, но всё-таки спросил у мамы, не знает ли она, в какой университет поступил Харука.  
– Нет, милый, мы с Нанасэ-сан не виделись с тех пор, как ты уехал.  
– Но мы же живём совсем близко!  
– Ну так что же? У нас разные режимы дня. Можно жить в одном доме и не видеться неделями…  
Макото вздохнул.  
Гуляя в конце недели по тихому райончику Токио, он хотел ещё раз попробовать позвонить Харуке, но, поглощённый пессимистичными мыслями, передумал. А вечером и вовсе отключил телефон, заперся в свое комнате и не отвечал, когда Фуюки звал его пойти в караоке вместе с другими ребятами.  
В воскресенье Макото проснулся рано, пробежал несколько кругов по парку вокруг общежития и, глядя на набирающую цвет сакуру, решил провести целый день затворником. Не успел он вернуться из душа, как в дверь постучали два раза.  
– Меня нет, – проговорил Макото, ставя на походную одноконфорочную плиту кастрюльку с водой.  
Стук повторился. Макото удивился: кому что понадобилось от него в такое время? Фуюки у родителей, а дежурные бы наверняка уже орали на весь коридор: «Тачибана, открывай, блин!» Подкравшись к двери, он прислушался.  
– Макото, открывай, – раздался вдруг приглушённый голос.  
Макото не поверил своим ушам.  
– Макото.  
Преодолевая ступор, Макото повернул замок. На пороге действительно стоял Хару, сердитый Хару, его лучший друг.  
– Хару-ч…  
– Не смей, – ещё больше нахмурился Хару, вызывая у Макото невольную улыбку. Харука шагнул внутрь, заставляя Макото посторониться.  
– Как ты узнал, где я…  
– Спросил у твоего отца. Про комнату узнал у дежурных, – всё ещё сердясь, ответил Хару, прохаживаясь по комнате. Поставив рюкзак у свободной кровати и усевшись на неё, он с неодобрением посмотрел на разворошенную постель Макото.  
– Я не успел…  
Со стороны импровизированной кухоньки раздалось злое шипение. Макото ахнул и бросился к плите, заливаемой выплёскивающимся из кастрюльки кипятком.  
– Извини, хочешь… чего-нибудь? У меня есть чай и немного покупного рамена.  
Харука пристально смотрел на Макото, так, что тому стало неловко.  
– Я так и думал, – вздохнул он и наклонился к своему рюкзаку.  
– Э? – стушевался Макото, по-прежнему держа в руках кастрюльку с водой.  
Покопавшись в рюкзаке, Хару вытащил оттуда пачку печенья и… лоток с замороженной рыбой.  
– Хару!!  
– Подтаяла…  
– Конечно, она подтаяла, на улице же весна!  
– Дай доску.  
– Где я её возьму, я же почти не готовлю здесь!  
– Ну так принеси.  
– Нельзя!  
– Тогда пошли на кухню или где вы там себе готовите?  
– Н-но… но… – Как он объяснит своим соседям, кто этот парень и почему он для него готовит?! Макото почувствовал, как покраснели уши.  
– Макото, – сдвинул брови Харука, всё так же держа лоток с рыбой.  
– Х-хорошо, я схожу… спрошу… я сейчас… Не уходи никуда! – крикнул он уже из-за двери.  
Харука пожал плечами.  
Целы день они провели вдвоём. Приготовленную рыбу Хару есть отказался, уверяя, что он, в отличие от некоторых, позавтракал, и вообще он купил её, зная, что Макото олух и готовить не умеет.  
– Хотя я удивлён, что ты не сидишь на одно быстро лапше, – строго добавил он.  
Макото только глупо улыбался. Угостив Хару чаем (с его же печеньем, потому что ничего больше у Макото не было), он предложил прогуляться по ботаническому саду, расположенному в пяти кварталах от университета.  
Уже вечерело, когда Макото пошёл провожать Хару на метро. По пути Хару заставил его зайти в супермаркет и купить там кучу, по мнению Макото, продуктов, в том числе и рыбу (на счастье Макото она была вяленая).  
– Я столько не съем! – жалобно заламывал брови Макото, глядя на то, как Хару подкладывает в его корзину один продукт за другим. Хару на это отвечал молчанием.  
– Всё это хранится при комнатной температуре. Возьмёшь коробку, сложишь всё в неё и поставишь под кровать.  
– Откуда ты только всё это знаешь?!  
Харука в своей манере пожал плечами.  
– Да так…  
Прощаясь, Макото пообещал в следующий выходной приехать с ответным визитом. Хару кивнул, махнул рукой на прощание и пошёл к эскалатору. Макото вышел из метро и бодро зашагал к общежитию, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Тренькнул смской телефон. Макото открыл сообщение: в нём был адрес общежития Хару, название станции метро и номера автобусов, идущих до него.


End file.
